projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SamcedesandKlaineForever/Audri's Individuality Diary
Hey Team Audri! My Audri-lites. Cute name, huh? :)(: I am blown away right now. I mean it's all a lot to soak in. I mean I'm on Project:Glee. I'm getting the chance of a lifetime. And I can't believe I have a fans. This is like one of the best feelings in the world. Knowing that I have fans out there that support me. Not something I'm used to. I love it though. It's definitely something different being in the house. You're with all these new people. I'm used to just me and my daughter. Now I'm in a whole new environment. I mean we're all so different. I mean it's like college but not the same. But I think it's going to be nice seeing how a group of different individuals blend in the house togeher. Hopefully it will be good and fun. Well, maybe not because Mikaela and Roxi got into an argument on the first day. They were arguing over some line for the song. Eventually, I just told them to knock it off. I mean the argument was useless to me. We're not in high school. Besides, that I think that all of the members are really cool. I think it's cool how Marina is defying the odds. She's like seinding a message to people that you know she might be in wheelchair but she can do chase her dreams. I admire that out of anyone.Then there's this guy named Dillion. He's like a rocker but with a sweet side. I can tell he's sweet because he just gave me that line of the song without even getting upset. Which I thought was generous. Because I'm not looking to making enemies if I don't have to. There's also some other unique members on this show. I'm looking forward to getting know all of them while I'm here. I mean we might as well. So the theme was Individuality and we performed Grace Kelly. I for one had a lot of fun. It was cool how our voices sounded together too. Our guest mentor was Brandon Foster, from last season, I definitely remember him. He was one of my favorite contenders. So it's like so cool to have someone that you respect tell you what think of your talent. I kind of felt bad for Marina, because he told her she could do better. I mean it was just the first week. Rome wasn't built in a day. And perfection isn't real. We all have to learn and adjust. And I think that with time we all will do that. Then we shot the music video. Express Yourself is a personal fave of mine. Which eases the nervousness. It's easier when you know the song. It makes you feel better. Luckily, I didn't get called to the Bottom Three. I mean honestly I didn't know what to expect. I mean I don't want to be overly confident and then I don't want to put myself down too much. I'm just doing my best and leaving it to fate. That's all anyone can do really. Elevate went home. It was sad. He was really nice and he wanted the same that we wanted. I just feel like he felt like his dreams were being stomped on. But I don't think that. I think that this might open doors for him. Next week, you're gonna see me be my usual bubbly self and do what I came here to do. I'm gonna stay true to myself. But don't get me wrong, I have one thing on my mind. Winning. That's what I came here to do. That's all I'm gonna do. Until we met again, Audri-lites!<3 Category:Blog posts